Who are you, really?
by Sweet Ninetails
Summary: Back from the Orange league, a new friend in tow, Ash celebrates his 12th birthday. But when accused of a crime he didn't commit, he leaves Pallet Town, and changes his identity. On Hiatus, may not finish posting here. I honestly don't like my early work.
1. Happy Birthday?

Okay, for those who knew me as Princess Mystic, I've decided to put up an old fic of mine, just to see what people think of it. Some bits haven't been read before, and there are little tie-ins, but these come later. There will be another story that goes right before it (I'm still tweeking with it, though...I've only now just found the disk it was on. It explains a few things I've written in this one) and one between chapters 5 and 6 (also still working on it) Oh, and don't print this out, if that's what you do, and all. It is always being changed, and may be a waste to print it and find out that I have changed it. So read and review, and tell me what you think of it, k? Alright, now that that's out out of the way...  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon (nor Folgers coffee, to which I make a reference to). Never have, never will.  
  
My characters, however, are my own creations, and if you should wish to use them, you must ask me BEFORE doing so. I do NOT condone plagerism  
  
P.S: Hey, any spelling mistakes in here are due to the fact that I cante spel fore beens ;)  
  
¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø¤º°¤º°¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø¤º°¤º°¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`  
  
Chapter One: Happy Birthday?  
  
"Happy Birthday Ash!"  
  
The rousing call woke Ash from a dreamless sleep. He didn't have to open his eyes to know who it was: his Mom, Misty, and his new friend, D.J Thunderston from Vermillion City. Ash opened one eye. They were standing by the door, grining from ear to ear. He sighed, and shook the sleep from his brain, and the spikes back in his hair.  
  
"About time You got up! It's 10:30!" Misty said, tossing his clothes at him."We were supposed to meet Ashly today!"  
  
"ASHLY! UH-OH!" Ash yelped, falling out of his bunk, and tugging on his clothes. Thoughts of the hot-tempered Japanese-Italian girl caused him to sweat bullets. He grabbed his hat, pokeballs, belt, and backpack. Snatching Pikachu, he grabbed Misty and D.J by the hands and dragged them out of the house, and down the road, after shouting  
  
"BYEMOM!WEGOTTAGO,ORWE'LLBELATEANDASHLY'LLGETMAD!SEEYALATER!LOVEYA!" to his Mom.  
  
Ashly was waiting for them, tapping her foot impatiently. She was supposed to be taking them out for Ash's Birthday. But NOT if they didn't get there on time!!! She shook out her waist-length pinkish-black hair irritably, and brushed the front bit out of her eyes (though it just fell back in place). Her blue-brown eyes snapped. Just then, she caught sight of them.  
  
"Hi, Guys!" she cried, when they ran up."What took so long?! Never mind, don't tell me. C'mon! I've got a fun day planned for us!"  
  
They were walking through the newly expanded area of Pallet town, the downtown area. During their morning of birthday fun, Ashly gave Ash an Eevee. After that, Mrs.Ketchum and Prof.Oak met them for lunch.  
  
"Happy Birthday, Ash!" Prof.Oak greeted Ash, and handed him a Pokeball, with a Growlithe inside."I hope You enjoy this Pokemon, Ash. It's Your Birthday present from Gary and I."  
  
"Thank You, Prof.Oak!" Ash said happily, though he highly doubted that Gary had had anything at all to do with the present."I promise to take good care of it!"  
  
After lunch, Ash, Misty, D.J, Ashly, Pikachu, Mrs.Ketchum, and Prof.Oak went to the movies, and then back to the Ketchum residence. Mrs.Ketchum and Misty gave Ash a joint-present, an elegant Persian named Puar, and D.J gave him a set of evolution stones.  
  
*3 new Pokemon, and a set of stones.* he thought happily.*This is great!*  
  
After Ashly and Prof.Oak went home, Ash looked at his new Pokemon.  
  
"Since Persian already has a name, I think I'll give Growlithe and Eevee names."  
  
Puar purred in response, and rubbed up against Ash's leg in typical feline approval.  
  
"Growlithe, How about, umm...Blaze?"  
  
Growlithe barked happily  
  
"Okay! Now Eevee, uh, um...how about, ahhh...Angel?"  
  
"Eeeeeeeeee!" the small Pokemon squeeled.  
  
"Gee! You pick out some pretty wierd names!" D.J commented. That earned him a Fury swipe across the face, a flame thrower in the rear, and atackle in the, ahem, groin.  
  
"Oohhhhhh!" He moaned.  
  
"Perrrsiannn!!!"  
  
  
  
"Eeeeeeevvveee!!!"  
  
  
  
"Grrowwlithe!!!"   
  
("Serves You Right!!!")  
  
"I totally agree with You guys!" Ash said, half scowling.  
  
"Pikachu, Pikpi!" ("Me too, Ash!")  
  
"There! Pikachu, Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Puar, Blaze, and Angel! A Perfect Team!"  
  
The next Morning, being determined not to fall behind in training, Ash was the first one up, and took a run with all his Pokemon. Then, after going around Pallet town twice (quite a feat, considering its new size), they came back to his house, and had breakfast. The Pokemon had Poke-Chow (though how they could eat that stuff was beyond Ash after he read the ingrediants list), and Ash cooked pancakes and made coffee and tea for everyone else. He'd picked a few things up from Brock, so breakfast was only a bit scorched (the burnt bits scraped right off). His mom came in first, rubbing sleep from her eyes, and declared that he was a "Dear boy."  
  
*Wow!* Ash thought.*Folgers really does get You up in the morning!* ^_^  
  
He went into his room, and woke up Misty and D.J up. They were stubborn about it. Eyebrow twitching in annoyance, Ash pulled a squirtbottle out of his closet...  
  
Delia and Mr.Mime blinked when they heard the loud shrieks and screams from upstairs. A few seconds later, Ash came pelting down the stairs, along the hall, and out the door. Misty and D.J, dripping wet, came running furiously after him. A masculine scream from the garden told Delia that the two enraged teens had caught up with her son, and he had been adequetly punished. A minute later, Misty appeared, strolling casually into the kitchen, her weapon of choice held resting on her shoulder. D.J came next, dragging a comatose Ash. He'd been malleted.  
  
That's when Ash found that he liked coffee. He thought maybe it would help wake him up fully after having his head beaten in. Oh,Sure, Brock had always said that Ash was too young for it...  
  
*But that was when I was 10! I'm 12 now!*  
  
A few sips, splashes of milk, and tablespoons of sugar later, Ash was on a buzz.  
  
"Ash, I didn't Know that you liked coffee!" Misty exclaimed, startled that that was what he was drinking.  
  
"Heck, neither did I! Brock always said that I was too young to drink coffee, and that I'd probably hate it. I think it's great!" Ash replied, gripping the mug tightly, with a grin plastered on his face. He looked really wired. D.J noticed.  
  
"Just don't drink a lot of it." he advised,"You'll be up all night, and drive everyone Zu-batty."  
  
"I never said I was going to, now did I?"  
  
"Sheesh!"  
  
"Sheesh, yourself!" Ash retorted. Just then, His watch beeped.  
  
"Hmmm...Training time." Ash said, draining his mug while getting up. D.J and Misty looked at Ash, then at each other, then at the clock. 8:15 A.M. Very un Ash-like behavior. He ignored the stares, and went outside. They heard him say "Let's go, Guys!"  
  
Out in the field, behind Pallet town, Ash and his Pokemon were hard at work.  
  
"Blaze! Flame Thrower, now!" Ash shouted,"Squirtle! Counter that attack with Water Gun!"  
  
The two attacks collided, and created a foggy smoke screen.  
  
"Growlithe! Tackle attack!!"  
  
Squirtle was sent spinning back to Ash on his shell.  
  
"Squirtle! Are you okay?!"  
  
"Squirtle!" (Natch!)  
  
"Oh, Good! I'm sorry I have to put you guys through this, but Blaze, Puar, and Angel need practice."  
  
"Squirtle Squirt! Squirt squirtle Squirt!" (That's okay Ash! I really don't mind at all!)  
  
Suddenly...  
  
"Ash! I should have known it was you!!!" 


	2. Accused!

I'm not really going to bore you with any disclaimers or notes, so just refer to chapter 1, k? oh, and the only reason why you're getting chapter 2 now is because Tiamat requested that I post it for him to read. What I wouldn't do for him ^_^  
  
Chapter Two: Accused!  
  
"Ash! I should Have Known it was you!"  
  
Ash turned around and saw who it was. Standing in front of him was a furious Gary Oak.  
  
"Gary! What-" Ash said before Gary cut him off.  
  
"You know why I'm here! Don't play dumb!" Gary shouted,"Give me back my Arcanine!!"  
  
"What?! I don't have your Arcanine!"  
  
"Yes you do! I have proof!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You did it, so you already know, now don't you?" Gary replied smugly.  
  
"I don't, 'cause..." Ash said quietly, then raised his voice."...I DIDN'T DO IT!"  
  
"Yeah, right! I'm going to get you for this, Ash Ketchum!" Gary yelled over his shoulder."I'm going to make you pay!"  
  
As silly as it sounded to Ash, a shiver ran down his spine.  
  
"Geesh! What a temper! What did He mean by 'I'm going to get you for  
  
this!' and 'I'm going to make you pay'?"  
  
"Growl Grow growlithe..." ("I don't think...")  
  
"Purrrr Pursian Purr!" ("...That he does either!")  
  
"Thank's You guys! Squirtle, Bulbasur, Angel, Blaze, Puar! That's enough! Return! C'mon Pikachu! Race ya back home!"  
  
Ash took off like a shot, with a small electric mouse on his heels.  
  
"Ash? Is that you? Come have some lunch with us. Your mother left us some, before she went out to do some shopping." Misty called from the kitchen. Ash looked at his watch. 12:47.  
  
*Hmmmmm...the Pokemon are hungry...I'd better feed Them...I'm getting kinda hungry myself...*  
  
"Alright, Misty. Just a sec, Okay? I gotta feed my pokemon. They've used up all their energy, training."  
  
"Okay. Anything happen while you were out, Ash?"  
  
"Now that you mention it...that jerk, Gary Oak, acusesd me of stealing his Arcanine. What an idiot!"  
  
Misty was indignant and shocked.  
  
"He thinks you took his Arcanine?"  
  
Ash nodded.  
  
"Now I see what you mean when you call him a jerk! He's one small step ahead of a Grimer, one giant leap below a Magikarp!" Misty hissed through clenched teeth.  
  
"Heh-heh! Good one Misty!" Ash chuckled softly at his long-time friend.  
  
"Hey, Ash, tell us all the details." D.J called from the back yard, where he was feeding his own pokemon, Jolteon, Ponyta, Clefable, Diglett, and Raichu.  
  
During lunch, Ash told them everything that had happened. D.J and Misty were silent for a moment, before they had an idea.  
  
"Why don't we call Ashly? She's smart, she'll know what to do!"  
  
"Yeah! I'll call her right now!" Ash said, running to the living room. He never missed the chance to talk with his childhood friend.  
  
"Ring Ring Ring! Ring Ring Ring! Phone Call! Phone Call!"  
  
Annoyed by the disturbance phone made, Ashly Greene put down her book, reached over and picked up the phone.  
  
*Awwww! And I was just getting to the good part!* she thought, putting down Her copy of 'One flew over Pidgey's nest'. ^_^  
  
"Hello? Greene Residence, Ashly speaking."  
  
"Ashly! Hi! It's Ash!"  
  
"Ash?" Ashly asked, turning of the 'Voice only' comand on the phone,"Fire, are you alright? You sound...stressed off!"  
  
"I am. Ummmm...could you come over? We're going to need your help."  
  
"Certainly, Ash. I'll be over soon. sigh"  
  
"So Gary wants to get you, Huh? Guys this is really serious!"  
  
"No Duh! I know that!" Ash said causticly.  
  
"Ash!" Ashly said sharply. She colourfully told him to behave in her first language.  
  
"Sorry." he mumbled.  
  
"Look, I'm not sure what to do. Ash, let me talk to your pokemon."  
  
"O-kayyyyy..." Ash said slowly. Ashly was one of the only people he knew who could converse flawlessly with any Pokemon.  
  
"Pokeballs, go!" Ash shouted, throwing all six balls.  
  
[Eheh, what happened?] Ashly tried.  
  
"Pikachu! Pikaaa! (Ash was training us all morning.)  
  
[Then what happened?]  
  
"Growlll! Growlithe Growl!" (Until that jerk showed up, then we went home.)  
  
"Oohhhh!" Ashly smacked her brow. [Before that?]  
  
"Chuuuu.... (Ummm...)  
  
"Squirtle, Squirtle Squirt!" (We were jogging early this morning!)  
  
[No alibi?]  
  
"Pika pika..." (not really...)  
  
Ashly bit her lip.  
  
"Well that was an interesting conversation...But nothing to get you off the hook, Ash." she sighed.  
  
"It's okay, Ashly." Ash said, sighing as well. The doorbell rang.  
  
"I'll get it, Ash." Ashly said and ran to the door. She opened it, and Prof.Oak, Gary Oak, and Officer Jenny were standing there.*Uh-Oh!*  
  
"May I help you?" Ashly found herself saying. Her eyes narrowed suspiciously.  
  
"Is Ash here?" asked Prof.Oak. He and Officer Jenny looked grim, but Gary looked triumphant.  
  
"Yes..." Ashly said slowly, reluctantly."Please come in."  
  
"Ash, You've been acused of Pokemon theft. Do you have anything to say?"  
  
Ash sat in stuned silence, his heart sinking.  
  
*Prof.Oak was one person I'd expect who'd defend me!*  
  
"Well..." Ash said slowly,"I don't know why you'd think that I'd steal a Pokemon, when I have my own..."  
  
"Well, Gary has some rather interesting proof, Ash."  
  
"Yeah, Loser!" Gary snickered, and tossed 3 items on the coffee table: A gold coloured button, a photo of some foot prints that looked like Ash's, and some threads. Blue Threads. Threads that looked like they came from his jacket...  
  
Ash thought back to that morning...  
  
'Hey! Blaze! Come back Here! No!' Ash had shouted,'Not over Prof.Oaks fence!'  
  
'Growl! Growlithe Growl!' Blaze had laughed, making Ash jump over the fence after him. Ash had got his jacket caught on the fence, tearing it.  
  
'Great! Just what I need! A hole in My Jacket!" Ash groaned, yanking himself free.'How am I going to explain this to my mom?'  
  
"Well, Ash?" Prof.Oak prompted.  
  
"I don't think that button is mine."  
  
"It looks like the one from your jacket."  
  
"I lost one from my jacket on seafoam island, training for the pokemon league last year...the foot prints could have come from anyones shoes, 'cause they're selling them downtown...The threads ARE from my jacket, but that's because I had to chase a certain Growlithe across your fence, Prof.Oak."  
  
Prof.Oak looked at Ash's Pokemon.  
  
"Is this true?" he asked.  
  
"Pika-Pik!" (Every word!)  
  
"Growlithe Growlllll..." (I was a bit naughty...)  
  
"Squirtle Squirt Squirtle!" (Ash would never do what you say he did!)  
  
The professor looked from one Pokemon to the other.  
  
"Hmmmmmm...I guess that's proof enough..." Prof.Oak mused.  
  
"Hey, Gramps! Are you going to listen to what this loser's Pokemon are saying? He could have told them to say that!" Gary said, in a self-assured, snobish voice.  
  
"Hmmmmmm..."  
  
Ash held his breath. This did not look good!  
  
"Ash, I'm afraid that until Gary's Arcanine shows up, and your innosence is proved, I will have to strip you of your pokedex, Pokemon, and lisence."  
  
Ash looked hard at Prof.Oak. His eyes wavered, and a stinging, pricking sensation started in the corners of his eyes.  
  
*I will not cry!* he thought fiercely.  
  
"Alright..." Ash's voice was full of pain,"then if that's what's gotta happen, then...Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Puar, Blaze, Angel...Return!"  
  
"Squirtle!" "Bulbasaurrrr!!!" they pleaded, as Squirtle and Bulbasaur were sucked inside their Pokeballs.('NO!' 'AASSHHH!!!')  
  
"Perrrrrr!" "Growwlll!" "Eeeeeeee!!!" ('Please don't!' 'You can't!' Nooo Ash!')  
  
"I'm sorry...Pikachu, return!" Ash said, holding out the ball.  
  
"Chuuuu!" ('No, Ash!') Pikachu defied.  
  
"Pikachu, don't make this any harder. Return!"  
  
Pikachu dodged.  
  
"Pikapi! Pika!"  
  
"Pikachu! It's an order! RETURN!"  
  
"Pikapi-" Pikachu was cut off when he was sucked into his Pokeball. Ash held it against his chest tightly for a moment.  
  
"Professor, take care of them. They're my best friends, and I want them to be safe."  
  
Ash turned and went to his room, slamming the door. 


	3. Time for a change

Heyo. Here's Chapter 3 for ya. I suppose there are sufficient reviews to warrent my post this. But don't be lazy. I expect enough reviews of this chapter, or I won't post Chapter 4. ~_~  
  
Chapter Three: Time for a change  
  
"Prof.Oak! That was the worst possible thing you could have ever done. If You seem to think that taking away everything that Ash has worked hard for was nessesary, then my once high opinion of you has become very low indeed!" Ashly hissed. Her eyes, normally big, soft and expressive, were now narrowed and hard, glaring slits. Her normally fine complexion was flushed with anger.  
  
The professor was speachless.  
  
"Miss Greene-"  
  
"I'm going to stick up for Ash, 'cause he's my best friend. And I'm glad I won't see any of you again!" Ashly turned to Gary, placed a well aimed slap on his cheek, and went into Ash's room after shouting something over her shoulder. The tone she used made it appear to be a very bad word indeed.  
  
"What did she say?" asked a very shocked prof.Oak.  
  
Misty and D.J exchanged looks.  
  
"You...don't want to know." D.J finally answered, shaking his head.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I think You should leave now." Misty said in a hard voice. Prof.Oak, Gary, and Officer Jenny left quickly.  
  
In Ash's room...  
  
Ash was laying face down on his bed, sobs shuddering through him. Ashly was perched on the edge, rubbing his back and talking in low, soothing tones, murmering endearments. How many times had she done this for him when they were growing up? Too many. She felt sorry for Ash. He'd stored so many bad feelings inside, and now he'd finally cracked. Not that it was unwarrented...  
  
"Ash, miele, please. I can't do anything more. You know I have to leave soon."  
  
"That's right. Your new job." Ash said bitterly, turning his face away."Go on, leave me."  
  
"Ash, it's not that...I..." Ashly cried out."I want to stay, for your sake, darling, but I can't. I WANT to be with you..."  
  
"Hey!" Ash brightened slightly,"Why don't I go with you?"  
  
Ashly was shocked.  
  
"You mean, as a vacation away from this..." Ashly gestured furiously with her hand."...mess?"  
  
"No, I mean to work with you."  
  
"Well..." Ashly thought about it. His request was rather strange."Do you have any idea of what you'd have to do? Any training?" Ashly didn't expect the answer she got, though it pleased her.  
  
"Yep! Last year!"  
  
Ashly smiled. She was slowly starting to like the idea of Ash coming with her.  
  
"Good enough. Alright, Ash, you can come, too, I guess. But what should I tell the others? I mean, they'll wan't to know where you're going..."  
  
Something inside Ash began to burn heatedly, almost irrationally. The sound of his friend's names made him angry. It just made him remember things he didn't want to remember at all.  
  
"Nothing!" Ash snapped. Ashly looked up surprised. There was such an edge to his voice!  
  
"But-"  
  
"But nothing! I don't want their sympathy, and I don't want them to follow me anymore! I just need some time to think, away from my problems."  
  
"But Brock's there..."  
  
"That makes no difference if he doesn't recognise me..." Ash said, grabbing his long, wild hair, pulling it into a ponytail with a rubber band. Ashly surpressed a laugh. Ash looked pretty silly.  
  
"Okay...I'm not going to tell them...but you have to figure out a way to leave without the others finding out." Ashly said, folding her arms."I'm not going to."  
  
"Not a problem." Ash said. Ashly raised an eyebrow. Ash grabbed his backpack, and put everything he needed into it. He pushed open the window and tossed the pack out. It landed with a thump in the hedge, soon followed by Ash. Ashly sighed and left the room.  
  
"How is he?" Misty asked, walking up to her. She was about to enter the room when Ashly put out a hand to stop her.  
  
"He wants to be left alone for a little while." Ashly answered,"I've got to leave now, or I'll miss the boat to Velensia. See ya."  
  
"Bye, Ashly..."  
  
Once outside, Ash and Ashly walked in silence until they were at Ashly's house. Ashly was getting more and more aggitated. She thought Ash's hair looked weird, and it was starting to bother her. She finally blurted it out.  
  
"Ash, I Think that it would be better if you got a hair cut. No one would recognise you then!"  
  
"CUT MY HAIR?!?! ARE YOU INSANE?!?!"  
  
"No, not really..." Ashly grinned.  
  
"Why do I even bother?..." Ash sighed,"Are You ready?"  
  
"Yep! Let's go!"  
  
The boat was called the 'S.S Lapras', Ash stood, with his eyes poping out of his head, while Ashly bought the tickets.  
  
"Let's board, Ash. I got us a good cabin!"  
  
They stood on the deck for a few minutes, and watched as Pallet Town slowly disapeared.  
  
"Bye-bye, worries..." Ash sighed, and turned away.  
  
Misty knocked several times on Ash's door during that afternoon, but always to no answer. It didn't really bother Misty or D.J, until Mrs.ketchum came home. She was furious when she found out what had happened. She stomped around the living room angrily, raving and shouting about what she would like to do to Prof.Oak, and that 'spoiled little brat' of a grandson of his...  
  
She thought it was best, however, to leave Ash alone for a little while longer. But when it was time for dinner...  
  
"Ash?" Delia knocked tentively on her son's bedroom door.  
  
No answer.  
  
"Please, honey, come on out."  
  
Still no answer.  
  
"I've made your favorite dinnr." Delia tried, hoping that Ash would be enticed, but it didn't work. She tried the door, and was surprised when it swung open revealing...an empty room.  
  
Ash wasn't there...  
  
After settling in, Ashly dragged Ash (under protest, of course!) into the bathroom for a hair cut. Ash grabbed the door frame, and hung on for the sake of his spikey black locks. But Ashly gave an almighty yank, and Ash came loose. Ashly slammed the door. After a mad struggle, Ash gave in.  
  
"There! That wasn't so bad, was it?"  
  
"Yes!" Ash was miffed. He had loved his long hair! He looked sadly down at the bits of his hair that littered the bathroom floor. Then he looked in the mirror.*But...this is even better!*  
  
He looked more closely at his reflection. Short, wavy, with a center part, and spikey bangs (Ashly just couldn't tame them)...  
  
"Not bad!" Ash exclaimed."It looks so cool!"  
  
Mrs.Ketchum grabbed a handfull of Officer Jenny's uniform.  
  
"What do you mean there's nothing you can do?!?!" she screamed.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mrs.Ketchum! W-we've done everything possible to find your son..." Officer Jenny stammered,"We don't have any clue where to look next. We can't track him, and I'm afraid we can do nothing more than wait until he shows up."  
  
"Wow! This place is as beautiful as I remember!" Ash exclaimed, as he steped down from the ship.  
  
"Yeah!" Ashly agreed.  
  
"When was the last time you were here?" Ash inquired.  
  
"When I was 6!"  
  
Both cracked up.  
  
"Hello? Aunt Joy?" Ashly called into the pokemon centre.  
  
"Ashly? Right on time!" Nurse Joy said, stepping out of the back room.  
  
"Yes, and I've brought a friend. He wants to volunteer, as well!"  
  
"Okay! We need all the help we can get! What's his name?"  
  
*Uh-Oh!* Ashly thought, panicking. She hadn't thought about that...  
  
"Matt Anderson." Ash said smoothly, and held out his hand. Nurse Joy shook it happily.  
  
"Welcome aboard, Matt!" she said cheerfully.  
  
*'Matt Anderson'?* Ashly thought, rather amused that he had thought of a name. When Nurse Joy was out of earshot, Ashly murmered to Ash "Hm, 'Matt Anderson'?"  
  
Ash blushed.  
  
"It was all I could think of, really..."  
  
Nurse Joy came back and gave them their uniforms and showed them around.   
  
"Misty, you need your sleep! C'mon, Ash will be okay, he just might need time to find his feet. Please stop worrying." D.J pleaded, taking the redhead into his arms. Misty burried her face in D.J's shoulder.  
  
"Oh, I can't sleep, D.J!" Misty sobbed,"I know I haven't been exactly the nicest person to Ash, but I want him back! I need him! I-I..."  
  
Misty continued to sob into D.J's shoulder.  
  
"Matt, will you take this delivery to Prof. Ivy's lab?" Nurse Joy asked a few weeks after 'Matt' had come to the island.  
  
"Sure! I'd love to!" Matt took the box's, and slipped them into his new flashy blue backpack, and slipped on his green rollerblades.  
  
Zipping down the road on his blades, Matt was clearly enjoying himself. Then a thought hit him.  
  
*Oh, S***!!! Brock works at Prof.Ivy's Lab!!! I'm in trouble!!!* he stopped suddenly.*Hey! Now's the perfect time to test my disguise! Brock won't know it's me, if my disguise is as good as I think it is!*  
  
Matt continued to the Lab. When he got there, he rang the bell, rather nervously. Brock answered the door.  
  
"May I help you?" he asked, peering out the door at Matt.  
  
"I, ah, have a delivery to for Prof.Ivy." Matt stamered.  
  
"Oh! Please come in, and I'll get her."  
  
Matt looked around the room that Brock led him into. It was clean, neat as a pin, and must've been a parlour, or something, Matt decided. He sat the box's on the table in the corner, and waited. Brock came in with Prof.Ivy.  
  
"Why, thank you, young man. You must be one of the new volunteers at the Pokemon Centre. Nurse Joy is thrilled that there are two of you. Do tell me your name."  
  
"M-Matt Anderson" Matt stamered.  
  
"Well Matt, can you help Brock take these Pokeballs to the Pokemon Centre? I'd really appreciate it."  
  
"Sure thing!" Matt grinned. When he turned around, he stopped grinning.There had to be at least 50 Million boxes of Pokeballs! He sighed in mock defeat. Brock grinned at him, and began to put the box's into his backpack. Matt did the same. Then they loaded there arms and started towards the Pokemon Center. As soon as they were far enough from the lab, Matt shuddered and sighed. Brock grinned at him, and rolled his eyes.  
  
"I know. It takes some getting used to, doesn't it? To tell you the truth, I used to think the way she could twist you around her finger was cute, but now it's just annoying!" Brock said, disgusted. Matt laughed slightly.  
  
"The only things I like out here, are the Pokemon and the climate." he replied. Brock nodded in agreement.  
  
"The only reason I stayed here was to learn more about Pokemon, and maybe take care of them, 'cause they seemed to need my help. Sometimes I wish I'd never stayed here. I sometimes wish that I'd stayed with my friends..." Brock trailed off and looked down. Matt stared at him, and patted his back awkwardly, in a comforting gesture.  
  
"Hey, it's okay, um, Brock. I'm sure your friends are fine. Maybe it hurt them to leave you behind, but they did because they probably knew it's what you wanted. Besides, if they are good friends, they'll never forget you. Feel better?"  
  
"Yeah. Everything you said makes sense. I think I'll call them, if they're in Pallet Town, as soon as I get to the Pokemon Center."  
  
Matt nodded.  
  
"Pretty sound idea."  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
"Hello? Mrs.Ketchum? This is Brock. Is Ash there?"  
  
Mrs.Ketchum choked back a sob.  
  
"N-no. H-he's not. But M-Misty is..." she ran off sobbing loudly. Misty picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello? Oh, hi Brock...Why'd you phone?"  
  
"To say hi and catch up with you and Ash. Why?"  
  
"Oh, Brock...I should have phoned and told you...Ash ran away. He was accused of Pokemon theft, and had his Pokemon taken away from him."  
  
"He had Pikachu taken away?! No wonder he ran away!!"  
  
"We've been trying to find him, but there's no place we haven't searched, and He's gone!" Misty was almost hysterical. Remembering everything that had happened was painful.  
  
"Misty, calm down! You checked everywhere? You're sure?"  
  
"Yes! Pallet, Viridian, Pewter, Cerulian, Vermilion, Saffron, Celadon, Fuisha, and even Cinnabar Island! And all the small villiges in between! He's gone!"  
  
"You didn't search the Orange Arcapelaco, did you?"  
  
"Oh! No, we didn't think of it."  
  
"Who's 'we'?"  
  
"Mrs.Ketchum, the Police, D.J, and I."  
  
"D.J? Is that my replacement?"  
  
"Well, actually, first it was a Pokemon watcher named Tracy, when Ash was in the Orange League. Then we went to Vermilion, and met D.J Thunderston. He's been a good friend, and has got us out of several situations more than twice."  
  
"Well, I'll check around in the Arcapelaco, and phone in often. Sound good?"  
  
"Yeah, but I'm coming with you!" Misty said firmly.  
  
"But..." Brock protested.  
  
"No buts! I want to find him too, and I want to find him now!"  
  
"Alright, then. Catch the next boat over, if you can, okay?"  
  
"Okay. I'll be on my way! 'Bye!" 


	4. Conflicting thoughts

Chapter Four: Conflicting thoughts  
  
Matt was doing pull-ups in the backyard of the Pokemon centre, trying to burn some of his boundless energy and turn it into muscle, and was having some luck. A trickle of sweat ran down his face and dripped off his chin, and hit Brock in the face.  
  
"Hey! Watch where you're sweating, Matt!" he complained.  
  
"Brock! What're you doing here?" Matt asked, flipping down from the tree he was hanging from.  
  
"Delivering some Pokemon and filling a perscription. What are you doing?"  
  
"Well...I'm working out."  
  
"D'uh...Wanna impress the ladies with a little muscle, do you?"  
  
"Um, yeah. But there's only one lady I wanna impress."  
  
"Oh? Who's that?"  
  
"That is my business." Matt replied.  
  
Brock began to laugh.  
  
"Oh, I wanted to tell you, I have a friend coming to the Island in a couple of days, and I want you to meet her."  
  
"Okay..."  
  
"Should would've been here a month ago, but she couldn't get a ship. All were booked solid." Brock continued. Matt nodded. He felt a knot form in his stomach. He had a hunch that it was Misty. Was he ready to see her again?  
  
'No.' he thought angrily.'Not now.'  
  
It was after curfew, when Brock came running in, with Vulpix in his arms, screaming for help. Matt heard, immediately got up, and ran out of his sleeping quarters.  
  
"Brock! What is it?" he exclaimed.  
  
"It's Vulpix! Please! You've gotta save it!"  
  
"I will, just calm down!"  
  
Matt took Vulpix from Brock's arms. It was obvious that Vulpix had been mauled by a much larger Pokemon, and had lost a terrible amount of blood.  
  
*It must've been a Poison Pokemon.* Matt decided, after seeing the way Vulpix shivered uncontrollably. He listened to Vulpix's heart. It was weakly fluttering.  
  
Matt paged Ashly and Nurse Joy, and got his Chansy out.  
  
"Chansy, take Vulpix into the Emergency Room, and get it stabelized, stat!"  
  
"Chansy!" the pink Pokemon said, gently taking Vulpix from Matt.  
  
Matt turned back to Brock, and wrinkled his nose with distaste at the blood on Brock's clothes.  
  
"Okay, Brock. You gotta tell me everything that happened to Vulpix." he said, pulling out a clipboard and form.  
  
"W-we were on p-patrol, you know, f-for thieves, and we came across Prof.Ivy's Nidoking. It attacked us, but Vulpix tried to save me. Nidoking went on a rampage, and trampled Vulpix. I-I had to beat Nidoking off it...and now..." Brock burried his face in his hands, and cried. Matt finished writting this down, layed a reasuring hand on Brock's shoulder, and went into the ER.   
  
An hour before dawn, Matt cameout of the ER, looking extremely weary. Brock looked up, worried. Matt smiled reassuringly.  
  
"Thanks to you getting Vulpix here as quickly as you did, Brock, Vulpix is going to be fine. It'll be awhile before it gets up again, but other than that, it'll be the perfect Pokemon again."  
  
"Oh, Thank god! Thank you!" Brock seemed to frown slightly.  
  
"What's the matter, Brock?" Matt asked gently.  
  
"Oh, it's just...I can't go back to prof.Ivy's, not after this..."  
  
Nurse Joy overheard him say this.  
  
"Don't worry Brock. If it's that much of a problem, you can work here for awhile, if you want."  
  
"You mean it?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Brock smiled, tears shimmering in his eyes.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Misty, Togepi, and D.J stepped off the boat, looking around. Brock waved to them.  
  
"Oh, um, there's been a change of plans. I can't go with you..." Brock said, looking down at his feet."I've got a new job, and I can't leave it."  
  
"Oh, we understand, Brock." Misty nodded."Uh, what's your job, anyway?"  
  
"Um, I work in the Pokemon centre..." Brock mumbled.  
  
Misty and D.J stared.  
  
"Didja get that job just so you could hit on Nurse Joy?" D.J asked.  
  
"No." Brock blushed. A glint formed in his eyes."But that doesn't mean that I can't."  
  
Misty and D.J groaned.  
  
"If you want, I'll introduce you to my friend." Brocked continued, ignoring the groans.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Hey, Matt? My friend, Misty, is here. And her friend, D.J."  
  
"Oh, she is?" Matt smiled nervously. He had practiced not being afraid, but it wasn't working very well."Hello D.J, hello, Misty. Brock, you have a pretty friend, you know?"  
  
Misty blushed.  
  
"I'd give anything to have a friend like Misty." Matt continued, growing slightly more confident."She looks just the way you described her. And what a cute Pokemon!" Matt tickled Togepi, making it trill happily.  
  
"Oh, come now! Have I ever been known to fib?" Brock asked.  
  
"Yes." Matt said, slyly nudging Brock in the ribs.  
  
"Hello, Matt!" Misty laughed.  
  
"Toge-Briiiiiii!" Togepi waved its tiny fingers happily.  
  
*Yes! I passed test # 1!* Matt thought.*And Misty, Togepi, and D.J don't even recognise me.*  
  
"Um, so what are you doing here?" Matt asked nervously.  
  
"We, um, are going to travel around the Arcapeleco, to, um, find a friend of ours..."  
  
"Oh, do you have an idea of how you're going to do this?"  
  
"Actually, we don't."  
  
"No water Pokemon that knows surf?"  
  
"Nope." D.J shook his head. Matt frowned for a minute. Something dawned on him.  
  
"Ashly?" he asked, walking down the back hall to the sleeping quarters."May I borrow your-"  
  
They didn't hear the rest of what he said, but he was back in a minute holding a precious ultra ball, and a small whistle.  
  
"Then I think I can help you." Matt said, turning to the door of the Pokemon Centre,"C'mon, Chansey."  
  
"Chansey!"  
  
They followed Matt to the beach. He blew into the small whistle. A high, sweet sound came out. After a minute, a Pokemon appeared, swimming egerly towards them. It was a Lapras. Matt tossed the whistle to Brock.  
  
"Ohhhhhhhh," Brock said, catching the whistle."You're using Ashly's Lapras call!"  
  
Matt nodded.  
  
"Chansey, start off with Double Slap!" Matt said, trying not to sound like he used to when he was still 'Ash Ketchum', still a trainer...  
  
"Chansy! Chansy! Chansy! Chansy!" Chansey grunted, slapping Lapras around the head repeatedly with all her might. Lapras was unable to get an attack in.  
  
"keep it up!" Matt encouraged."Just a little more..."  
  
After another minute, he saw that Lapras had been sufficiently weakened. Matt threw the ultra ball at it. Lapras was sucked inside. The ball wiggled on the rock it had landed on, and was still. Matt picked it up, and gave it to Misty.  
  
"There you go, Hon." Ash drawled in a sweet voice, and turned.  
  
"Oh, thank you Matt!" Misty cried."But why'd you call me 'Hon'?"  
  
"Oh, I call all pretty girls 'Hon'." Matt tried to make his voice sound light and cheerful.  
  
Misty blushed slightly, and giggled. Matt smiled sadly, and went back inside the Pokemon Centre. He went back to his room, and curled up on his bed, tears running down his face. Had he made a mistake?  
  
"What did I do?" he whispered.  
  
Misty was happily chatting with Brock and Ashly, outside.  
  
"Oh, Matt is so sweet! And so polite!" Misty bubbled,"How'd you meet him?"  
  
"I-I met him on the boat coming over." Ashly replied, nervously. She was starting to sweat bullets.  
  
"And I met him when he was making a delivery over at Prof.Ivy's lab." Brock added, smiling."He seems to like you, Misty. And catching that Lapras..." Brock whistled."He's a real pro!"  
  
Ashly looked down at her feet before commenting.  
  
"He used to be a really good trainer." Ashly said, then almost slapped herself for her little slip.*Uh oh...*  
  
"Really?" Misty asked.  
  
"Uh, yeah." Ashly said."That's when...he started working here."  
  
A few hours later, Matt was caring for one of his patients (a baby Eevee), unaware that Misty was watching him.  
  
*He's so gentle!* Misty thought, looking at him handling the palm-sized infant pokemon.*He's like...well, so unreal! Matt is so wonderfull!*  
  
Matt re-bandaged the Eevee's tiny paw with the greatest of care. The Eevee licked his cheek happily, making Matt giggle slightly. Not a girlish sounding giggle, but a rather manly, loving, and quiet one. Suddenly Matt became aware of Misty's presence. Whirling around in a fighting stance, not knowing that it was Misty, Matt looked around fiercely. Misty gasped slightly, and tripped over her own feet, sending herself sprawling. Matt saw her fall, and rushed to her side.  
  
"Are you alright, Misty?" he asked quietly, helping her to her feet.  
  
"Yeah-ow!" Misty exclaimed,"I think I twisted my ankle!"  
  
Matt paled under his tan. He picked up a protesting Misty, and sat her down on the bed, and began to look over her foot.  
  
"A sprain." he anounced,"I'll put a tenser bandage and an ice pack on it for tonight, and see how you are in the morning. How does that sound?"  
  
"That'll be fine, Matt..." Misty murmured, looking down, embarassed.  
  
"Hey, why were you standing in the doorway? You know you're welcome to come in if you're curious, you know." Matt said, applying the bandage.  
  
"I just felt so...so...enchanted, the way you're so gentle with the Pokemon, and I felt embarassed when you caught me watching you..."  
  
Matt looked sorrowfully at Misty, his brown eyes glowing softly. Like a hidden fire, Misty thought, gazing at him in a love-struck kind of way. Matt noticed.  
  
"I'll go...get your friends, so sit tight, okay?" he said uncomfortably.  
  
Brock, D.J and Togepi were upset that Misty had hurt herself, but didn't mind that much, after Matt told them she would be okay after she got some rest.  
  
"Toge! Toge-Toge-Briiiiiiii!" (Mommy, you're so clumsy!)  
  
"Gee, go easy on her Togepi! She didn't mean to hurt herself..." D.J said, holding the little egg Pokemon in his arms.  
  
"Ah," Matt said, desperately trying to change the subject before Misty told them the reason that she had been watching him. He'd never hear the end of it from Brock afterwards!"Ashly, we're supposed to cook tonight, remember. Why don't we go do that now?"  
  
"Okay, Matt." Ashly said, following Matt.  
  
"I'll help." Brock offered.  
  
"Naw, we can manage on our own, you know..." Ashly said, catching the look in Matt's eyes."Besides, I'm sure you want to visit with Misty and D.J."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Ash and Ashly began to fix supper. Ash began to boil some rice, while Ashly started chopping vegetables for a stir-fry. Shutting the door, she popped an expected question.  
  
"Ash?" she asked, surprising him when she used his real name."You still love her, don't you?" she sounded regretful.  
  
"I don't!" Ash snapped, and he got his voice under control."She was a friend...and the only reason I caught her that Lapras was to get her away from here!"  
  
There was a pause.  
  
"You don't really mean that, do you?" Ashly asked.  
  
"Yes, I do." Ash nodded, crossing his arms."She was a friend, and that's all. Annoying at times, too. And I don't want to be bothered by her."  
  
"You should tell her."  
  
"And blow my cover? No way!"  
  
"Hey it's okay, Ash, She'd understand if you told her, you know..."  
  
"You think...?" pause."Well, I don't think I will yet..." Ash sighed."I'm not ready yet..."  
  
"I understand." Ashly nodded, and turned back to the vegetables."But may I ask why?"  
  
"I-I'm just...confused, Ashly." Ash admitted."I'm leading a dual life. And I know I can keep only one of them in the end."  
  
"Ash, there's a question you have to ask yourself." Ashly said, back still turned.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Who are you, really?" Ashly answered, face half turned towards him.  
  
Ash stared at her for one long moment, pondering why Ashly made him feel like he was walking on a cloud, even during a serious discussion. Could it be...  
  
*Naw.* he thought, shaking his head. 


End file.
